Los misterios del mar
by cristal12997
Summary: El mar... una fuente de vida para incontables creaturas y plantas marinas, una gran fuente de belleza y esplendor... pero también de misterios, muchas veces nos preguntamos ¿Que es lo que el mar oculta a la vista de todos? ¿Que clase de tesoros son los que tiene? Pero nunca pensamos que el mar tiene aun mas misterios de lo que uno puede llegar a imaginar... y Len no será el ultimo
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, ya que no me falta mucho para terminar con mi otro fic "Fantasma del pasado" quise publicar de una vez este nuevo fic, y este es el otro en el que también terminaran en tragedia y que también no tendrán muchos capítulos, tal vez unos cinco o seis capítulos pero el punto es en que este fic será corto, bueno no los distraigo mas y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Los misterios del mar**

En lo más alejado de la ciudad o cualquier cosa moderna, había una isla al suroeste de Japón que es rica en bosque y agua dulce. El agua es muy limpia y cristalina y podías beberla sin preocuparte de que esté contaminada o tenga algún rastro de basura. Y el bosque de esa isla, habitan muchos ejemplares de animales y plantas que no se encontraban con tanta facilidad en las grandes ciudades, y sin olvidar que el bosque era muy extenso, casi tanto como la misma isla, a excepción de las amplias playas que tiene.

En las playas que tenía, se podía ver y apreciar que la arena estaba muy blanca y completamente libre de basura, pero también era completamente libre de algún tipo de existencia en ellas.

Puede que las playas que posee sean muy hermosas ya que están libres de algún tipo de contaminación y también que en el atardecer las arenas de las playas parecieran que brillaran por los rayos del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, pero esas playas como la isla completa, era carente de cualquier tipo de vida humana. A excepción de los animales, esa isla estaba completamente desierta.

O eso parecía.

Si algo o alguien se encontrara con esa isla y se acercara un poco a una zona específica en la playa de esa isla, notarían que en esa isla _desierta_, no estaba tan desierta como uno creería. En esa isla, se encontraba una casa de madera, de un piso y afuera de la casa, estaba una pequeña mesa redonda y unas sillas.

Muchos que encontraran esa casa se preguntarían algo como ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar como ese? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría vivir en un lugar lejos de la sociedad o la tecnología? O ¿Quién querría vivir donde no hay ni un rastro de gente en kilómetros? Toda persona que solo gusta de cosas electrónicas y no pueda estar mucho tiempo sin ellas o estar en un ambiente tranquilo, se preguntaría eso al ver ese paisaje desértico.

Pero para la gente que le gusta la paz y tranquilidad o estar lejos de la sociedad y sus avances tecnológicos que han llegado a dañar y corromper a muchos individuos, una isla como esa o un lugar semejante, sería uno de esos lugares en que uno puede estar tranquilo y dejar que sus problemas se los lleve el mar.

Cerca de donde estaba esa casa, a la orilla del mar, se encontraba un pequeño muelle, y en ese muelle se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, con cabellos dorados y ojos azul celeste ligeramente oscuros, tez blanca y un cuerpo musculoso pero no demasiado, y que únicamente llevaba puesto unos pantalones ligeramente holgados y una camisa blanca.

Se podía notar que se encontraba amarrando una lancha en uno de los pequeños poster de madera del muelle. Cuando había terminado en amarrar bien la lancha al poster, se quitó unas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente con el dorso de su mano mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y miraba hacia el horizonte y observo como el cielo azul empezaba lentamente a cambiaba de color por ser la hora del atardecer.

Ese chico era conocido como Len Kagamine, y él era uno de los hijos de Leon Kagamine que anteriormente era dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de aparatos electrónicos de todo Japón, el dueño actual es uno de sus hermanos menores. Muchos no creerían que ese chico era el hijo mayor de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, era algo difícil de creer a simple vista.

Al darle una mirada, a primera vista el parece una persona humilde que se gana la vida trabajando honestamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Era un chiste al pensar que alguien como él era uno de los hijos de alguien tan rico y poderoso como lo es Leon Kagamine, muchos se imaginarían que sería alguien rodeado de lujos y que con solo extender la mano o decir lo que él quería obtener, de un momento a otro, ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Él podría tener cosas que muchos querrían tener y que no podrían conseguir tan fácil por ser de clase baja y no poder costear ninguna de esas cosas que son muy costosas.

Len sintió que una suave brisa rosaba su cara y pudo percibir el aroma del agua salada con su nariz. El miraba tranquilamente el océano antes de dar media vuelta y guardar las llaves de su lancha y empezaba a alejarse de la lancha que se encontraba con el motor apagado y fuertemente amarrada al pequeño poster de madera del muelle para evitar que las olas del mar se lo lleve.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la suave arena de la playa se dirigió a la casa de madera que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más a la casa, dio la vuelta y miro hacia el océano, y al ver la orilla del mar, noto que algo brillaba. Él se acercó al origen de ese pequeño resplandor y en cuanto se había acercado más, pudo notar que estaba enterrado en la arena.

Se estremeció un poco sentir lo fría que se encontraba el agua del océano cuando toco sus pies descalzos. Cuando se agacho y escarbo un poco en la arena, noto que era algo muy pequeño y utilizo el agua salada para poder limpiarle la arena el objeto que se encontraba en su mano, y en cuanto le quito la arena que tenía, descubrió que era un anillo de oro y por encima de ese anillo, estaba otro anillo que era de platino, pero era muy delgado que no se salía de su lugar y casi cubría el oro que estaba por debajo de él.

Len miro con asombro el anillo que estaba sosteniendo con su mano, para después poner una cara melancólica y cerrar la mano con el anillo en él, antes de reanudar su camino a la casa que estaba esperando por él. Pudo notar algunas conchas que estaban un poco enterradas en la arena mientras se dirigía sin prisa a su casa. Cuando el subió los pocos escalones que tenía su hogar y abrió la puerta con las llaves que tenía en sus bolsillos, al estar en umbral de su morada, miro una vez más el cielo.

Cuando fijo su mirada hacia el cielo, noto que la noche no tardaba en llegar. Y antes de entrar a la casa, miro el mar, y a lo lejos pudo ver unos delfines que saltaban sin parar en el agua. Sonrió un poco ante ese espectáculo, a pesar de verlo cada amanecer o atardecer nunca se cansaba de verlo, le gustaba ver como el cielo tenía varios colores en cada amanecer y atardecer junto con las tranquilas olas que había, era lo que más le gustaba, pero también lo que más odiaba, con una última mirada al mar, el entro a su hogar.

Cuando entro a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él con cerrojo, dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Cuando dio la vuelta vio una mesa con tres sillas, un refrigerador, una estufa, un fregadero, un baño, dos recamaras, una televisión en la sala y unas fotografías colgando de las paredes. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando el paso por la mesa, el vio un plátano sobre un plato. Sonrió un poco al verlo y supo de inmediato quien fue el que puso su fruta favorita para que el la encontrara, y al notar que la casa estaba en silencio supuso que estaba dormida. El agarro su plátano y antes de que empezará a pelarlo, vio las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared, y una de ellas, llamo toda su atención.

El toco con su dedo índice, el rostro de la persona que estaba en la fotografía. Él se alejó de la foto y se fue a su habitación cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Cuando entro a su habitación (que solo consistía en una cama, un bote de basura y una ventana) se sentó en su cama mientras empezaba a pelar su plátano y comenzara a comérselo. Cuando termino con su fruta, tiro la cascara en un bote de basura que estaba a un lado de él.

Él se acostó en su cama y miro al techo de madera que lo protegía del exterior. Miro el anillo que aun sostenía con su mano. Pudo recordar que el anillo que tenía, le perteneció a alguien que apreciaba mucho, y que esa persona se fue para nunca más volver… lo sabía perfectamente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al recordar su pasado.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo a la nada – ¿Por qué me quede observando en lugar de ayudarte? – dijo mientras miraba el anillo que era idéntico al que tenía puesto en su dedo anular – soy tan culpable como esas malditas perras que me apartaron de ti – sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse otra vez – si tan solo hubiese actuado en ese momento y no haberme quedado inmóvil como un siervo asustado… tal vez… aun estarías aquí

Len ya no pudo aguantar más, y dejo salir las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo y trataba de contener los gritos de agonía que amenazaban con salir de su boca para no despertar a la persona que dormía aun lado de su habitación. Miro hacia la ventana y observo que el cielo estaba más oscuro que antes. Se secó las lágrimas se dispuso a dormir mientras se aferraba al anillo en su mano.

* * *

**Lo se, se que es corto a diferencia de los otros capítulos de mis historias que he hecho, pero este es apenas el comienzo y tratare de que mis capítulos sean un poco mas largos, y se que algunos se preguntaran el porque Len vive en una isla y quien es la persona que duerme en la habitación que esta cerca de la suya, tendrán que esperar mas adelante para descubrirlo.**

**pero algo es seguro este fic es clasificación M por una razón, y tengo planeado hacer unos one-shots, por si les interesara leerlos, obviamente cuando estén listos.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	2. La nueva estudiante

**Lamento mucho la demora, he estado actualizando mis otras historias, y estoy a solo un capítulo de terminar "Fantasma del pasado". Advertencia: leve LenxHarem y leve lenguaje vulgar. No los entretengo mas y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**La nueva estudiante**

En una zona específica del moderno Japón había una escuela llamada Crypthon que es considerada una de las mejores escuelas que había en todo el país. Y la única forma de entrar es siendo de una familia adinerada y de buena posición social o por medio de una beca con notas muy altas.

En esa escuela se encontraba un chico de 15 años de cabellos amarillos amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y de ojos azules y se encontraba besando a una chica dos años mayor que él en la parte más desolada que había en la escuela. Él es conocido como Len Kagamine el playboy de la escuela por haber conquistado y seducido a casi toda la población femenina de la escuela a corta edad y dejando (en su mayoría) en vergüenza a los demás chicos ya que fueron superados por alguien menor/ mayor (solo en los grados menores que él) que ellos.

– Len-kun ~

El miro a la chica con la que estaba besando mientras gimió su nombre e introducía una de sus manos debajo de su blusa haciendo que suelte un suave suspiro. Es un poco más alta que él, con su cabello largo cabello hasta casi llegar a sus codos y amarrados en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro de color lila al igual que sus ojos. Ella era una de sus muchas novias que cayeron en su trampa. Solo tenía que decirle cosas dulces al oído y eso era más que suficiente para que estuviesen más que dispuestas a acostarse con él.

No tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo en cuanto a sus conquistas, aunque otras eran un poco más difíciles, pero eso era lo que más le atraía. Lo que más le atrae son las chicas que no se dejan caer ante sus encantos tan fácilmente como Luka o Meiko. Ellas no caían tan fácil como el esperaba, y actualmente ellas junto con algunas otras no caen aún.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonar de la campana anunciando la hora de entrar a las clases. El dejo de besarla y alejo su mano de ella haciendo que esta suelte un gemido de decepción.

– ¿Por qué Len-kun?

– Ya escuchaste la campana, y no quiero que me llamen la atención por tercera vez

– ¿Podemos continuar después?

– Depende Yukari-san

Y con eso Len se marchó dejando a Yukari atrás mientras ella se arreglaba un poco su ropa. Cuando caminaba por el campus de la escuela miro como varios estudiantes estaban jugando mientras que otros corrían para no llegar tarde a sus clases. El caminaba con tranquilidad ya que el profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama llegaba cinco minutos tarde en la hora de entrada. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo sentir varias miradas sobre él, y sabiendo que eran varias de sus amantes, le hizo pensar que tendrá mucho "trabajo" que hacer.

– Lenny-kun~

Se detuvo al escuchar cierta voz algo chillona cerca de él. Al dar la vuelta vio a una chica de coletas largas de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos. Sonrió al ver la figura de Miku Hatsune a varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Es una de sus favoritas, aunque ella este saliendo con Kaito Shion ellos se han estado "entendiendo" casi al inicio de que ella tuvo su relación con Kaito. Personalmente no se mete con las que tienen novio pero ella lo buscaba ¿Y quién era para negarse a tan tentadora "invitación" de una de las chicas más deseadas de toda la escuela?

– Hola Lenny-kun~

– Hola Miku – dijo en un tono seductor junto con una sonrisa al ver que le chica se le acercaba – ¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa de la toda la escuela?

– Muy bien, pero…

– ¿Pero? – Len vio como esta formaba una sonrisa lasciva y supo que venía más adelante.

– Pero me he sentido muy sola sin ti… y me preguntaba… – ella jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

– ¿Mh?

– En que si podríamos "continuar nuestro juego"

Len la miro por un momento y al mirar a los lados en que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus aulas y los pocos que había no le prestaban mucha atención se acercó a la peli-turquesa y atrapo sus labios con los suyos. Sintió que los brazos de la chica se enrollaban en su cuello haciendo que se acercara más hacia él.

Y por su experiencia el empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de su "compañera de juego" y ella con gusto acepto y el beso se tornaba más profundo. Pero después de lo que parecieron horas Len se separó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

– Lo siento Miku pero mi profesor no tardará en llegar

– No es justo, me dejaste con ganas – dijo con molestia.

– Ese es tu problema

– Si, pero… ¿No podríamos continuar en el tejado de la escuela? – dijo mientras se le acercaba

– Ojala pudiera, pero si recibo otra llamada de atención, el director llamara a mi padre

– Si…

– Y sabes que si el me castiga no me dejara tiempo para nada – susurro acercándosele al cuello de la chica y provocándole un pequeño escalofrió y sonrió al notarlo.

– Supongo que continuaremos después de clases ¿No? – cuestiono inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

– Me temo que si

Y sin darle tiempo a la peli-turquesa en responder, se liberó de su agarre y antes de darle la espalda le dio un guiño haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco, para después dar media vuelta y retomar su camino. Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

He cierto que Miku es una de sus favoritas pero se ha estado volviendo muy empalagosa y posesiva con el haciéndolo sentir incomodo e impidiéndole estar con sus otras conquistas. Si es que ella seguía presionando su suerte, tarde o temprano no le dejara más opción en poner distancia entre ellos.

Después de todo ella tenía a Kaito y estar con alguien que tenga novio está empezando a afectarle un poco. Eso no era algo común en él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si ella se mantenía alejada de él, tal vez podría estar con sus otras "amigas" y podrían quitarle esta sensación que está oprimiendo su pecho hasta el punto de no estar con las chicas que están con alguien.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta llego a su salón de clases.

Cuando entro a su salón de clases lo primero que noto es que varios estudiantes estaban murmullando entre si y casi ignorando su presencia al salón de clases. A excepción de la mayoría de las chicas, los demás le restaron interés de que el haya entrado a clases. Eso le hizo sentir un poco "herido" pero de todas formas fue a su pupitre. Al sentarse en su silla escucho una pequeña conversación de unos chicos detrás de él:

– ¿Crees que sea una chica?

– Pues yo personalmente espero que sea un chico

– ¿Acaso eres del otro bando?

– No idiota

– No me insultes estúpido

– Como sea si es un chico no será el nuevo objetivo de Kagamine-san

–… Tienes razón

– Por eso, ojala que el nuevo estudiante sea un chico

– Pero y si fuera una chica… ¿Crees que sería linda?

– Si es que no cayera en las redes de Kagamine-san… esperaría que lo fuera

– Si es que fuese una chica y no estuviera interesada en él por al menos el primer día, juro que me cambio el nombre a come-mierda

– Si la chica es linda e incauta que cree en el amor a primera vista entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte

Siguió escuchando cosas como esa junto con unos – yo espero que sea un chico apuesto – y – yo espero que sea una chica hermosa – o – me conformo con alguien que no me engañe –. Eso ultimo le perturbo un poco pero ahora que recordaba, había escuchado rumores en que un nuevo estudiante iba a ingresar a la escuela, pero no había prestado mucho interés ya que estaba muy ocupado "atendiendo a sus compañeras" la semana pasada.

Aunque la pequeña conversación que escucho hace unos momentos llamo su interés.

Y estaba pensando en que si el nuevo integrante era un chico, bien podría hacerse amigo de él ya que gracias a su reputación, no tiene muchos amigos con los que pueda conversar amistosamente y bien si es que lograba hacerse amigo de él, podría al menos tener una sola persona que no lo vea como un enemigo, al menos por un corto tiempo… un muy corto tiempo.

Pero si resultaba ser una chica muy linda… bien podría al menos jugar con ella y hacerla sentir que la ama o que es algo especial para él. Esa técnica nunca le ha fallado… bueno casi nunca le ha fallado. Pero si ella resultaba ser una de las que se hacían de rogar, podría entretenerse con ella y mirar con deleite como poco a poco ella estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Recordó como se había divertido en haber conquistado a Mayu. Cundo se habían encontrado por primera vez, ella era algo tímida y su timidez le impedía que hiciese un movimiento en ella ya que cada vez que estaba junto a él se volvía muy torpe. Pero conforme paso las semanas, ella empezó a sentir sentimientos por él. Ella hacia casi cualquier cosa por él. Él le pedía un favor y de inmediato ella lo hacía al pie de la letra. No importaba que le hiciera las tareas, trabajos o incluso de que ella le trajera un bento.

Sonrió al recordar lo fácil que es manipularla a su gusto. Recordó "las suplicas" que ella hacia cada vez que no había nadie en el salón de arte. Lástima que ella se mudó de ciudad hace meses. Aunque extrañaría los favores que le hacía, a la vez estaba aliviado de que se fuera. Ella se había vuelto demasiado apegada a él. Y cuando ella se fue, sintió que un peso fue levantado de sus hombros.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que Kiyoteru habia llegado al salón y acomodo su portafolio sobre su escritorio. Y también vio que los demás estudiantes iban a sus respectivos asientos, pero no dejaron de susurrar entre sí.

Al parecer eso molesto a Kiyoteru ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear el escritorio con la palma de su mano y eso basto para que los demás guardaran silencio.

– Antes de empezar la lección del día quiero aclarar algo respecto a los rumores que se han escuchado hace más de una semana – dijo Kiyoteru con un tono monótono.

– ¿Me pregunto qué será?

– ¿Cómo será?

– ¿De dónde vendrá?

– Silencio – Kiyoteru callo a varios de sus alumnos que estaban hablando para después dejar salir un leve suspiro – no sé quién fue el que empezó este rumor, pero tengo que decir que es cierto – miro como le ponían total atención – y para ser preciso la nueva estudiante estará en esta aula y se sentara en donde estaba anteriormente Mayu

– ¿Dijo la estudiante?

– Entonces es una chica

– Yo quería un chico

– No es justo

– Me pregunto si será hermosa

– Espero que no

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque si lo es, entonces sería otra más de la colección de Kagamine-san

Len sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar de los estudiantes que estaban aún lado de él, que ninguno de los que están en este salón o de la escuela seria competencia para él. Aunque lastima de que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tendría que pasar otro año solo en esta escuela. Pero el lado bueno es que en donde se sentaba Mayu era enfrente de él.

Se estremeció un poco cuando Mayu podía verlo gracias a un pequeño espejo que ella traía. A veces se preguntaba él porque no le pidió que se apartara de él, pero casi al instante recordó que según había escuchado ella tenía un hacha muy bien escondida en su mochila. No pudo evitar que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran al haber escuchado de eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos al escuchar el choque de carne contra algo duro. Al levantar la vista vio a Kiyoteru con una cara de pocos amigos haciendo que los demás compañeros se estremecieran un poco.

– No quiero que le den a la nueva estudiante un mal ejemplo de lo que son ustedes normalmente

Pudo sentir la mirada de Kiyoteru sobre él.

– Puedes pasar

Fue lo último que escucho de Kiyoteru antes de escuchar que la puerta del salón se habría.

Al ver hacia la puerta vio entrar a una chica casi de su misma altura, de cabellos cortos hasta por encima de sus hombros de color dorado y ojos azules como los suyos pero un poco más opacos y de buen cuerpo y que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela pero a excepción de la mayoría de las chicas, ella tiene su falda hasta la mitad de sus rodillas y no hasta más arriba de la mitad de los muslos.

Se quedó en silencio mirándola. Era como una copia de él pero en femenino. Y él no fue el único en quedarse rígido, sino que también al desviar la mirada de ella, noto que todo el salón estaba en silencio y pudo ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de unos chicos y observar que algunos estaban babeando por ella.

Al mirar de nuevo a ella se formó una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande al ver que la chica miro hacia el suelo cuando toda mirada del salón se posó en ella. No tenía que estar cerca de ella para saber que era muy tímida.

Ahora realmente agradecía en que Mayu se sentara frente a él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Y una vez más lamento mucho el retraso. Y quisiera agradecer a:**

**Cathy-chan: **Todo a su tiempo, las respuestas a tus preguntas vendrán poco a poco y sinceramente agradezco mucho que te guste este corto fic :D y perdón si te incomodo el leve LenxMiku, mentiría si dijera que no me desagrado a mí también :P

**RominaEster: **Perdón si es que te hice llorar por tardar tanto, pero espero que tus lágrimas se detengan por el momento al haber leído este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Y agradezco también a Kiaraen Kagamine, RomaniaEster, Yoatzin y a leonelikita por los favoritos. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado a todos y por favor dejen un review.**


	3. Observando

**Hola a todos, primero que nada una sincera disculpa el haberme demorado mucho, pero por culpa de los exámenes de mi universidad no me permitían avanzar en nada en este capitulo, aunque lo habría terminado antes sino fuera porque estaba haciendo el one-shot basado en la canción, Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond~, que por cierto me encanta y que por supuesto ese fic, es clasificación M. ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene lenguaje vulgar y es algo ecchi en ciertas cosas. **

**Bueno no los distraigo mas y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Observando**

Todos en el salón de clases se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a la rubia de cabellos cortos mientras que esta miraba el suelo debido a la pena. Algunas de las estudiantes la miraban con algo de envidia porque aunque ella esté usando una falda que está más largas que las suyas ella ha logrado acaparar más la atención de todos los chicos del salón. Y por todos también incluía al más popular de la escuela, Len Kagamine que la estaba mirando con devoción.

En cambio la chica de cabellos dorados se le veía algo nerviosa por las miradas que todos en el salón le estaban dando. Algunas eran de celos, otras eran lujuriosas y una que otra eran amistosas. Ella tenía algo de miedo en levantar la mirada ya que hasta donde sabia, no había presenciado ese tipo de miradas que no dejaban de hacerla sentir algo temerosa.

– Ejem…

La chica miro hacia donde había escuchado esa tos falsa y miro al profesor Kiyoteru que la miraba con una expresión "preséntate" que se leía perfectamente bien en todo su rostro.

– S-soy R-Rin K-Kagamine m-mucho gusto – dijo titubeando mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas.

Todo el salón de clases se quedó en shock al escuchar su apellido, incluso hasta Kiyoteru. Cuando Rin levanto la vista un poco, y miro hacia sus nuevos compañeros de clase, ella vio las caras de sorpresa de todos incluido su profesor haciendo que se forme en sus mejillas un sonrojo de vergüenza mientras pensaba que fue lo que hizo mal.

Mientras tanto en cuanto los demás estudiantes y el profesor se recuperaron del shock se empezaron a crear los murmullos por toda el aula. Se podían escuchar cosas como:

– ¿En serio dijo Kagamine?

– Si

– No sabía que Kagamine-san tiene una gemela

– No estoy seguro que él tenga una, toda la escuela sabe quiénes son los integrantes de su familia

– ¿No será su gemela perdida?

– Tal vez

– No lo creo

– Pero se parece muchísimo a Len

– Solo que con características femeninas en vez de masculinas, aunque sus rostros son muy similares

– Eso solo aumentara los puntos en su shotta-nes

Ese último comentario hizo que Len frunciera el ceño hacia el chico que dijo eso. Tras darle una mirada de advertencia a ese muchacho volvió la mirada hacia la rubia que aún permanecía de píe frente a todos en el salón y noto ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y desde donde estaba sentado estaba muy seguro de que ella se encontraba perdida en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Eso lo encontró algo… adorable.

– Bien Kagamine-chan – comenzó Kiyoteru después de recuperarse y miro hacia sus alumnos – ¿Algunos de ustedes tienen preguntas? – miro como todos los chicos levantaron la mano, y el frunció el ceño – ¿Qué no sea para una aventura de una noche? – observo que unos cinco chicos bajaron la mano. El dejo salir un resoplido al saber que sus alumnos masculinos nunca cambiaran y miro hacia uno de sus alumnos que poseía una cabellera roja – ¿Si Kasane-kun?

– Tengo una pregunta a Kagamine-chan – dicho estudiante miro hacia la rubia – ¿De qué color son tus bragas?

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio ante esa "pregunta" qué Ted Kasane le hizo a Rin mientras que esta tenía una expresión algo perdida ante esa pregunta. En cambio a los demás chicos del salón sentían una leve excitación al escuchar esas palabras de Ted mientras imaginaban que tipo de bragas tenía puesta la nueva alumna. Mientras que las chicas se sentían arder en celos en que la nueva integrante se robó por completo la atención de todos los chicos sin que hiciera un movimiento, y para desgracia de ellas, pero sobre todo para Kiyoteru las descaradas y humillantes preguntas comenzaron.

– ¿Qué tipo de copa de pecho eres?

– ¿Tienes puesto un bracier?

– ¿De qué color es tu bracier? ¿Es rayado?

– ¿Eres soltera?

– ¿Te gustaría pasar una increíble noche conmigo?

– ¿Yo conozco un buen lugar en donde podríamos divertirnos?

– Quiero poseerte

– Me gustaría besarte en tu…

– No nos has dicho que tipo de bragas traes puestas

– Creo que ella trae puestas bragas rayadas

– Yo creo que son blancas

– Se equivocan deben ser rojas

– Están locos, por supuesto que son negras el negro hace resaltar muy bien la piel blanca

– He cierto pero el rojo también es muy llamativo

– Pero el blanco no le quedaría mal

– ¿Por qué la falda tan larga?

– ¿Ocultas algo debajo de ella?

– Apuesto el dinero de mi almuerzo de una semana a que no trae nada debajo de su falda

Se escuchó sin parar esas preguntas sin la más mínima vergüenza y sin tomar en consideración de que estaban haciendo que la rubia se sintiera aún más penosa de lo que ya estaba.

Len observo y escucho con detenimiento a lo que estaba frente a él. No estaba seguro de si unirse a las preguntas u observar hasta qué punto Kiyoteru-sensei iba a soportar esas descaradas preguntas y que desde el inicio había advertido de nada de preguntas como "una aventura de una noche", aunque tenía que admitir que no especifico también las preguntas como "de qué color son sus bragas" o "si las tiene o no puestas". Aunque con una sonrisa retorcida esperaba a que ella no las tuviera puestas.

Además le resultaba un poco divertido el cómo Rin permanecía cada vez más nerviosa. Podría haber jurado que vio una gota estilo anime en la cabeza de Rin en cuanto a las preguntas se tornaron cada vez más íntimas

En cambio Kiyoteru sentía un tic en su ojo derecho a medida que las preguntas pervertidas hacia su nueva alumna no cesaban. Aunque internamente se culpó de no haber especificado las otras preguntas pervertidas, al menos él había dicho que nada de preguntas de una aventura de solo una noche, pero escucho a algunos mencionarlas. Él quería darle una buena impresión a su nueva alumna de que tan buen salón daba clases, aunque con las estúpidas preguntas que no se detenían de sus alumnos masculinos, sabía que eso sería imposible a partir de ahora. Aunque hubo una pregunta que hizo que fuera la gota que derramara el vaso.

– ¿Eres virgen?

Al escuchar esa pregunta hizo que golpeara con el puño sobre su escritorio con todas sus fuerzas, que casi pudo jurar que hizo pequeñas grietas en él, pero le restó importancia y miro hacia sus alumnos que estaban entre tímidos-espantados. Pero lo que más le gusto de eso es que ellos estaban absolutamente callados, ya fue suficiente de sus malditas preguntas sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, y en cuanto a la última pregunta, a ellos que les importaba si era o no virgen. Miro hacia la alumna aun de pie y vio que estaba algo asustada por el golpe en su escritorio. El dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio antes de relajarse un poco y enderezarse.

– Me disculpo por la inmoralidad de mis alumnos masculinos y por esas descaradas preguntas suyas – miro por las comisuras de su ojo a sus alumnos que temblaron un poco – y también en que te hayan hecho sentir muy incómoda, como castigo por ello, ellos me deberán traer, hecho a mano un ensayo de 15 hojas completas a todo lo que esté relacionado con el respeto y la moralidad que me entregaran mañana en la mañana

Se escuchó muchas quejas de los chicos pero se callaron cuando Kiyoteru les dio una mirada afilada haciendo que solo asintieran en acuerdo en silencio.

– Soy Hiyama Kiyoteru y seré tu profesor en lo que reste del año escolar, así que deberás ponerte al corriente y pedirle apuntes a tus nuevos compañeros ¿Entendiste? – le explico a la rubia que lo miraba con atención.

– Si Hiyama-sensei

– Muy bien – Kiyoteru se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Y tú mochila? – Kiyoteru observo como Rin lo miro como si se diera cuenta de que olvido algo y se dirigió a la entrada del salón e irse un poco a la derecha para inclinarse un poco hacia la derecha y mostrar una mochila mediana de color naranja – bien, siéntate enfrente de Kagamine Len, Kagamine-san levante la mano

Cuando vio que Len levanto la mano y en ese momento Rin se dirigía hacia él, no pudo evitar sentir mucha vergüenza y odio a sí mismo. No podía evitar sentirse como si el mismo, la estuviera mandando hacia la boca del lobo ya que él sabía muy bien, al igual como el resto de la escuela cuales son los sucios trucos que Len usa en las niñas bonitas.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando vio que cuando Rin miro a la cara de Len no formo una sonrisa nerviosa o mostro esos típicos indicios que veía de vez en cuando una chica estaba cerca de él, ni siquiera hubo mínimo un sonroso. Ella actuó un poco menos tímida y se sentó en su silla como si no lo hubiera visto en el rostro. Al parecer no fue el único en notarlo, sino todo el salón e incluido al mismo Len. El oraba mentalmente de que al menos ella no caiga muy fácil en sus trampas.

– Continuemos con la clase

.

Después de cuatro horas de estudio y dictados terriblemente largos por parte de Kiyoteru llego la hora del almuerzo. Pero en lugar de salir al patio o la cafetería, la mayoría de los chicos del salón de Kiyoteru se fueron a formar un círculo en la chica nueva, que permanecía algo tensa al ser completamente rodeada de chicos y con preguntas (para su suerte) de que no eran tan pervertidas como las otras.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– ¿Eres extranjera?

– ¿De qué país bienes?

– ¿Te gusta el sushi?

– ¿Quieres compartir mi bento?

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– ¿Te gusta correr conmigo?

Aunque Rin no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería ese chico a esa última pregunta, escucho cada una de las preguntas que le estaban haciendo, hasta que decidió contestar a las que si podía responder.

– B-bueno acabo de cumplir los 15 – dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los chicos no pudieron sentir que su corazón palpitara más rápido al ver ese lado "moe" de la nueva estudiante.

– Y vengo del m-Osa-ka, si Osaka, Osaka – respondió la rubia tartamudeando un poco.

– Wow ¿Vienes de Osaka?

– S-si – dijo con timidez.

– Genial, entonces creo que entonces te gustara el Okonomiyaki

– ¿Okonomiyaki? – inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado como signo de confusión.

– ¿No lo conoces? – Dijo un compañero incrédulo – es una comida que consiste con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha

– ¿Qué tipo de ingredientes?

– Los ingredientes más comunes son la cebolleta, carne, calamar, camarones, vegetales, kimchi, mochi y queso

– D-dijiste… ¿Calamar y camarones?

– Si ¿Por qué?

– B-bueno es que yo…

– OIGAN

Todos se asustaron al escuchar el grito de Kiyoteru dentro del aula.

– Dejen de agobiar a Kagamine-chan, la hora de descanso se acaba rápido y no quiero que se vea afectada por el hambre por su culpa ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

El último grito que hizo que todos los chicos salieran corriendo del salón dejando a Kiyoteru y a Rin solos.

Rin observo como Kiyoteru dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza y se rascaba un poco. Ella se levantó de su asiento y saco una pequeña caja de su mochila envuelta en una tela blanca y se dirigió hacia su profesor. Cuando estuvo frente a él, ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante como signo de respeto, tomando por sorpresa a su sensei.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme Hiyama-sensei

Después de decir eso se marchó fuera del salón dejando a un Kiyoteru algo sorprendido. No por la forma en la que lo llamo sino por el tono que uso. A diferencia de sus alumnos que usan u tono aburrido o levemente irritado, ella uso uno suave, gentil y sinceramente agradecida. El miro hacia el corredor en el que ella se fue para regresar a su salón y buscaba unos papeles en su portafolio.

.

.

.

Len estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección hacia la cafetería de la escuela con el ceño levemente fruncido. No tenía que recordar y ni en que le recordaran el por qué estaba enojado. Por culpa de sus estúpidos y libidinosos compañeros lo involucraron en algo que no participo, pero tenía que admitir que se vio tentado en abrir la boca y decir "Que tan suaves son sus pechos y sus glúteos".

Aunque agradecía de no haberlo hecho, porque le dio la corazonada de que si lo hacía, en lugar de 15 serian 20 hojas completas. Dejo salir un suspiro irritado al saber que no podría divertirse con ninguna de sus amantes esa tarde ya que lo que menos necesita es otro reporte que darle a su padre. Y con el trabajo que actualmente tiene, el castigo que recibirá será aun peor que los que actualmente le impone.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pudo ver a lo lejos a Rin sentada en el suelo junto con una peli-rosada y una castaña, a las cuales identifico casi de inmediato como Luka Megurine y Meiko Sakine y vio a un peli-azul el cual lo conocía como Kaito Shion (el novio de Miku) mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Y a la distancia en donde estaba podría jurar que vio un sonrojo en el peli-azul mientras ofrecía una mano para ayudar a Rin a levantarse junto con lo que parecía ser su almuerzo.

No pudo evitar sentir una leve opresión en el pecho al ver como Rin aceptaba su mano con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y con sus ojos azul-celestes brillando.

Noto que un chico peli-turquesa que es muy conocido como Mikuo Hatsune (hermano menor de Miku) junto con un chico mayor que el con cabellos castaños, que identifico como Meito Sakine (hermano mayor de Meiko) acercarse al peli-azul que estaba embobado mientras continuaba mirando a Rin.

Miro desde donde estaba como Kaito movía sus labios y supuso que se estaba disculpando con Rin por tirarla al suelo ya que tenía la teoría de que él fue la razón de que se cayera. Observo como Mikuo dio una sonrisa maliciosa y vio como movió sus labios.

No supo que es lo que dijo pero por lo que vio hizo que a todos (excepto a Rin) se le formara un rubor en sus mejillas. También miro como Meito le dio un manotazo en la nuca del peli-turquesa haciendo que pusiera sus manos en la parte golpeada y empezó a quejarse mientras (lo que el creía) un regaño de parte de Meito. Se vio tentado en acercarse para saber de qué hablaban, pero decidió observar desde lejos para ver que más ocurría.

Vio como Mikuo empezó a mover sus labios y miro perversamente a Kaito. Y a juzgar por lo que había dicho, eso hizo que el rubor que tenía el peli-azul se intensificara con creces al igual que el de los demás, excepto por la rubia.

Pudo apreciar como la rubia movió sus labios un poco e hizo una sonrisa inocente y vio como ella agarro la muñeca izquierda de Kaito y…

...

¿Eh?

...

¡¿EHHH?!

Len se quedó como estatua por lo que estaba presenciando.

Rin había agarrado la muñeca de Kaito y puso su mano sobre su pecho derecho haciendo que el peli-azul se quedara igual de petrificado con el junto con un gran rubor en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Pero él no era el único paralizado sino también, Luka, Meiko, Meito y Mikuo, junto con otros estudiantes cerca de ellos también lo estaban.

Cuando Rin menciono algo y dejo libre la muñeca de Kaito, la mano del peli-azul aún estaba sujetando su pecho y pudo ver a lo lejos que él lo apretó un poco haciendo que la rubia se quejara un poco. No supo porque pero con solo ver como ella puso esa cara se empezaba a "emocionar".

Cuando Kaito reacciono, soltó de inmediato su pecho y se arrodillo rápidamente frente a la rubia mientras veía vapor salir de sus orejas. También miro como Luka y Meiko movían sus labios (ligeramente torpe) sus labios junto con sus caras rojas. En cambio Rin les dijo algo haciendo que todos (excepto por el) se quedaran en shock.

Para su mala suerte apareció Miku y pudo ver su cara roja de ira y pudo escuchar claramente "oye, no se quien quiera que seas, pero no coquetees descaradamente con mi novio" junto con otras palabras que no entendía.

Pero cuando Rin movió sus labios, vio que la ira de Miku aumento, y antes de que ella pudiera decir (o hacer) algo más, Kaito la detuvo diciéndole algo con el rostro ensombrecido que hizo que la furia de Miku disminuyera y saliera corriendo con los ojos húmedos.

Después de eso, observo como Rin hablaba y se inclinaba hacia adelante para después alejarse de ellos.

No supo en que momento empezó a seguirla con discreción hacia donde ella caminaba. Aunque no estaba seguro de que creer de ella cuando vio esa escena. Si era muy inocente o una puta con cara de inocente. Aunque personalmente prefería la primera opción.

Tampoco sabía el motivo él porque cuando Rin puso la mano de Kaito sobre su pecho sintió que la rabia y la envidia invadían por completo todo su ser, y haciéndolo desear que el fuera el que estaba tocando su pecho y no el idiota de cabellos azules, y (aunque no lo admitiría jamas) maldijo internamente la suerte que tenía Kaito.

Observo como ella hablaba con algunos compañeros y le señalaban con los dedos hacia ciertas direcciones y después de señalarle, miro como ella se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras se iba hacia donde le indicaron.

Por la dirección que tomaba, supo que se dirigía al tejado.

Cuando se escondió detrás de una de las paredes y miro por la esquina, miro como Rin abría la puerta que daba directo al tejado y la cerraba detrás de ella. Cuando vio a Rin desaparecer detrás de la puerta, el corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. No sabía porque se sentía inquieto y porque miles de indecentes escenarios pasaron por su cabeza. Cuando abrió un poco la puerta un poco, no podía creer lo que veía…

Era…

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y por cierto, para los que aun no lo sepan ya esta listo el one-shot que había comentado que haría, el cual (olvide mencionar) que esta dedicado a Citlalli y ese one-shot se llama "Discusión" y el que quiera leerlo espero que lo disfrute, y les agradecería mucho si dejaran un review. **

**Bueno volviendo al tema, quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:**

**Citlalli: **Espero que la forma de actuar de Rin haya sido de tu agrado, y descuida, ya estoy empezando a hacer otro de mis one-shot.

**Cathy-Chan: **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y también la forma de actuar de Rin. Y con lo de que Rin será otra de sus conquistas, descuida, tengo planes más importantes para ella como para Len, aunque es mejor no dar más información de la que debería o eso le quitara la sorpresa a este fic. Y perdón si me demore una eternidad en actualizar.

**ShineBK: **No comas ansias, porque con lentitud y seguridad se acerca el capítulo en que se descubrirá en que fue lo que le ocurrió a Rin.

**hitsuhina lenxrin:** Descuida, no por nada este es un fic en el que incluye drama, ya que el que sufrirá más será Len que Rin, aunque quedara en secreto por el momento en que sufrimiento él va a tener, ya que arruinaría la sorpresa.

**Y también agradezco a Lin Yuukine, Mekuto, ShineBK, y Citlalli por los favoritos. muchas gracias me alegra saber que les gusta este fic. y una vez mas lamento la demora, pero como estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar un poco mas rápido, ya que también tengo un nuevo one-shot en mente.**

**Bien, me despido y espero que les haya gustado este fic.**


	4. Expuesta

**Como prometí, esta el cuarto capitulo de este fic... lo importante ahora es en que termine ese condenado examen y he vuelto a escribir y actualizar esta historia que tiene más de medio año sin continuar y también de los que siguen esta historia querrán saber que fue lo que Len se encontró. Bueno no los hare esperar más. Y siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener un poco de lenguaje vulgar y tal vez sea un tanto... electrizante. **

* * *

**Expuesta **

¿Una gaviota?

Len observo al ave blanca con gris que estaba enfrente de Rin y mientras que esta se dejó caer de rodillas. Observo que ella empezó a desenvolver la tela naranja que cubría la caja de su almuerzo y en cuanto le quito la tapa dejo a la vista varias sardinas crudas y miro que el plumero empezó a acercarse. Noto que la rubia agarraba con su pulgar y dedo índice la aleta caudal de uno de los peces y se lo dio a la boca (más bien pico) y el ave se los comía con gusto.

Eso era un poco (muy) peculiar.

Nunca había visto a una persona tan cerca de una gaviota y que el animal no huyera de este, mucho menos alimentarla. Pero ahí estaba la nueva integrante de su salón alimentando a un ave marina y ni siquiera tembló o agito sus alas en un intento de escapar de la rubia. En cambio acepto sin dudarlo las sardinas que la rubia le estaba dando y a juzgar el cómo después de tragarse el pez y abre el pico casi de inmediato le encantaban que le dieran de comer.

_Graznido, graznido _

– Sabes que no me gusta comer peces

El rubio escucho con atención la "conversación" que Rin estaba teniendo con el plumero de patas amarillas mientras le seguía dando los peces en el pico. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue "Loca" al ver que hablaba con el pájaro. Pero al observar como el ave movía la cabeza en "sí y no" mientras graznaba y agitaba sus alas le hizo pensar otra cosa. Miro como la rubia saco de la caja de su almuerzo unas algas con su mano libre y empezaba a comérselas.

– Con las algas me basta – empezó a comer más – cada vez que te doy de comer ciento que sacrifico a uno de los míos

_Graznido_

– Lo sé, sé que puedo evitar esto, pero me reusó a volver

_Graznido _

– No me importa, no regresare – se cruzó de brazos – cuando supe de ella sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás

_Graznido, graznido _

– Agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien – se levantó del suelo y empezó a girar – lo vez, estoy bien

La examino mientras giraba y noto como empezó a levantarse su falda. Para su desgracia no llego a ver su vagina y saber si al menos tenía bragas, pero por un momento le pareció ver que no las tenía puestas.

_Graznido_

Cuando escucho a la gaviota graznar una vez más la rubia miro a su dirección y por instinto se ocultó detrás de la puerta que evitaba ser descubierto. Cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos de su compañera se fue corriendo a toda prisa para evitar que lo descubrieran.

Ignoraba las miradas extrañas de los estudiantes y de los insultos que recibía al chocar y tumbar a algunos. Le costaba admitirlo pero estaba asustado. Aunque Rin fuera muy hermosa y le sorprendió un poco que ella pueda estar con una gaviota y darle de comer sin aterrorizarlo primero, le alarmo un poco al descubrir que ella podía entender y hablar con esa misma gaviota. Lo estuvo aún más cuando ese pájaro le aviso (o eso cree el) que él estuvo observándolos todo el tiempo.

Estuvo corriendo por varios minutos hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien mucho más grande que él y varios papeles salieron volando. Se froto la cara ya que fue en donde se golpeó más fuerte y al levantar la vista se arrepintió segundos después. Frente a él estaba Kiyoteru con una cara de pocos amigos y una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente.

Sintió que empezaba a sudar frio. Algo que siempre supo era en no meterse con la gente que lo odia. En especial Kiyoteru que apostaría sus deliciosas bananas en que él se moría por verlo salir de la escuela y no volver jamás.

– No es la mitad del descanso y ya estás en problemas – entrecerró los ojos – será mejor que recojas mis papeles ahora

Por el tono que uso él estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle. El de mala gana recogió los papeles de su profesor ya que él sabe que no se lo está pidiendo. Se lo exigía de una manera sutil. Y si no quería estar en más dificultades de las que ya estaba era mejor obedecerlo.

Después de haber recogido el papeleo del castaño este se lo arrebato y los puso dentro de su portafolio. El miro acomodarse sus lentes…

Él sabía que lo que iba a decir no será nada favorecedor.

– Kagamine Len, por correr en los pasillos y tirar a tus compañeros te quedaras después de clases – frunció el ceño un poco – tu padre hablo y dijo que iba a ir a Londres – Y con eso se fue.

_Joder. _

Maldijo en su mente mientras observaba a su profesor marcharse. Justo cuando había decidido no meterse en problemas, es cuando tiene más problemas que nunca.

.

Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

Ya era la hora del crepúsculo.

Recargo sus brazos sobre su pupitre y miro el cuaderno frente a él que estaba lleno de palabras que le daba sueño con solo verlo.

Kiyoteru le dio un castigo en escribir "No debo correr en los pasillos" hasta llenar más de la mitad de su cuaderno más el ensayo que le encargo de tarea… más otras 5 hojas. Le tomo horas en llenarlo y su mano estaba toda acalambrada. Estaba seguro de que al escribir algo su mano sentirá calambres antes de escribir nada.

El metió su cuaderno en su mochila y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa.

El castaño ya se había marchado hace horas. Ese puto profesor no se tomó la molestia de quedarse a vigilarlo. Él sabía de qué el tiempo con su "colección" era muy importante y por eso no se molestó en quedarse. Sino lo hacía iba a darle un trabajo que podría durarle una semana entera. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Tenía mucha suerte de que el conserje del turno nocturno no llegaría hasta dentro de otras tres horas y cerraría las puertas de la escuela.

_Graznido _

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese chillido tan familiar. Miro a los lados del pasillo en donde estaba mientras sus iris azules lentamente se encogían al igual que sus pupilas. Al no escuchar nada cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

_Graznido graznido_

No se movió de su lugar al oír el mismo graznido que escucho cuando estaba en el tejado de la escuela y que ahora resonaba en los pasillos.

Maldijo una y otra vez la suerte que tenía. No cabía duda. Cuando él no busca problemas los problemas lo buscan a él. Y para empeorar el asunto, en donde se escuchaba más fuerte el sonido de esa ave era en donde estaba muy cerca de la salida de la escuela.

Por cada paso que daba más fuerte se hacia el ruido de ese pájaro. Cada vez que lo escuchaba se preguntaba qué tan cerca estaba la fuente de ese sonido. El ver a una linda chica y una gaviota chillar no era nada nuevo para él. Cada vez que iba a la playa siempre las veía cantar aunque les prestaba más atención a las chicas en sus bikinis. Pero nunca vio a una chica comunicarse con tanta facilidad con un ave marina.

Creo que la suerte ya empezaba a estar de su parte. Le faltaba menos de diez metros para salir de la escuela y llegar a su casa. Aunque estaba decepcionado de que debe mantenerse alejado de la chica nueva. Si hay algo que él sabe es en que las personas que tienen algo raro son la principal fuente de desastres y tristeza.

_Graznido graznido_

_SPLASH_

Se detuvo al escuchar ese último sonido. Definitivamente ese no era uno de sus chillidos. Sonaba como si alguien se hubiera caído en el agua. Ahora que se daba cuenta los graznidos parecían provenir de la sala de natación.

Miro la salida que estaba a menos de nueve metros y al pasillo que dirige a la piscina de la escuela. Se estuvo debatiendo por un momento. Por un lado podría salir de la escuela e ir a casa y llamar a una de sus amantes y follarla o ir a la piscina y ver a la persona que cayó al agua que probablemente fue espantado por ese plumero carente de colores brillantes.

Por más que quisiera irse a casa. No tenía el corazón lo suficiente negro para dejar a una persona ahogarse. A paso veloz pero en silencio se fue directo hacia donde estaba la alberca.

Cuando llego a la entrada abrió una de las doble puertas y tuvo extremo cuidado de no hacerlas rechinar y darles la señal de que el llego. Se ocultó detrás de las gradas de la habitación y en las aberturas que tenía miro a los lados.

Al mirar en una de las orillas de la gran piscina que ocupaba casi toda la habitación se encontró a la misma gaviota de la hora del almuerzo y que además junto al ave estaba un uniforme femenino y una mochila muy familiar. Eso se volvía cada vez más extraño. ¿Cómo es que una gaviota haya logrado entrar en un edificio como ese y que podría haber personas en el en vez de huir hacia la costa? Noto que el pájaro estaba mirando hacia el agua. Como si esperara a que algo saliera.

Miro un poco más y vio que le estaba chillando al agua mientras agitaba sus alas. Esa ave era muy extraña.

Primero, no se aleja de las personas.

Segundo, entra a un edificio (y solo dios sabe cómo lo logro) en lugar de ir al mar.

Tercero, le estaba graznando al agua.

Es posible de que haya un pez dentro de la piscina o que esa ave tenga un fallo en su diminuto cerebro. Lo más probable es que si haya un pescado dentro del agua. No sería la primera vez que sucede eso. El incidente más reciente fue hace un mes cuando a Akaito se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de meter a la piscina a una cría de tiburón.

Por supuesto los que estaban dentro de la alberca en ese momento se hiperventilaron y algunos casi les dio un ataque cardiaco o se desmayaron. Aunque nadie (excepto por Kaito) salió herido. Akaito recibió una fuerte reprimenda de parte de todos los profesores de la escuela. Jamás vio a todos los profesores tan coléricos. Les pareció ver llamas rodeándolos completamente. Si hubiera sabido que habría una fogata habría traído un palo y unos malvaviscos.

Al ver a ese pájaro que parecía estar saltando mientras agitaba sus alas y chillaba al agua le hizo reflexionar de que lo que estaba dentro de la piscina tenía que ser algo muy grande lo que evitaba que la gaviota entrara en el agua y se lo comiera. Es decir ¿Qué tan grande puede ser ese pez?

Lo que estaba en la alberca debió leer su mente porque del agua salió una gran cola que media casi o igual a un metro que es perteneciente a alguna especie de pez de escamas naranjas pálidas y su aleta del mismo color, salvo que la aleta era de un naranja mucho más opaco que las escamas.

En cuanto esa cola volvió a sumergirse. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a más no poder mientras que sus iris y pupilas se encogían nuevamente y su boca se abrió un poco por el shock y se volvió un poco más pálido de lo que ya era.

– Que gran pez

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras lentamente se recuperaba de su aturdimiento. El no esperaba que en la piscina hubiera un pez tan grande. Su cabeza giro hacia el ave en cuanto la escucho graznar fuertemente que casi le perforaba los oídos y la vio sacudir sus alas mientras giraba de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez.

Al ver al pájaro así creyó que estaba alterado de que ese pescado haya mostrado su cola en señal de que se está acercando, y a diferencia de él, ese plumero podía ver completamente el cuerpo de ese pez y tal vez se horrorizo al ver la cara de ese pescado y de lo cerca que estaba de él. Pero eso no explicaba que la gaviota no huyera volando, al menos hacia el techo. Tal vez si era un ave estúpida después de todo.

Al ver a esa gaviota detenerse y mirar directamente al agua otra vez eso confirmo su sospecha de que no era muy lista y tenia deseos suicidas. Pero sus pensamientos respecto al plumero se detuvieron en cuanto algo grande salió del agua de un salto.

Lo que vio lo dejo tan rígido como una estatua.

Lo que salto fuera del agua era Rin con un sujetador sin tirantes color rosa pálido con perlas que rodeaban completamente la parte inferior del sostén casi a la orilla, observo que tenía puesto un collar de perlas pero tenía una pequeña concha de oro por encima de entre sus pechos y tenía una tela muy blanca, casi transparente que se enredaba en sus codos y cruzaba detrás de su espalda. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que en lugar de piernas tenía una cola. La misma cola que vio salir del agua hace unos momentos.

Observo como la rubia daba una vuelta mortal hacia atrás y caía con elegancia de regreso al agua.

El parpadeo dos veces al ver a la muchacha sumergirse al agua. Aun no terminaba de procesar lo que acabo de ver.

_¡RIN TIENE COLA!_

Grito en su mente mientras terminaba de analizar la situación que estaba frente a él. Rin Kagamine. La chica que acabo de conocer. La que llamo su atención en el momento en que entro al salón. La que es muy inocente o una puta que finge ser una virgen. La que descubrió hablar con una gaviota el mismo día. Era una sirena…

_¡UNA MALDITA SIRENA JODER!_

Tenía que ser un sueño, ¡Debía serlo! No es posible de que su nueva compañera de grupo sea un ser que es un mito. Es probable de que después de terminar el trabajo que le encargo su puto profesor se desmayó del cansancio y todo lo que vio hasta ahora solo fue algo de su mente. Un sueño. Era la única respuesta que tenía. Len observo a la sirena hacer otro salto mortal solo que esta vez fue hacia adelante. Cansado del sueño y con ganas de irse a su hogar se pellizco para acabar con todo.

Cuando no funciono lo intento otra vez. Una vez más. Otra vez. Una más.

No importo cuantas veces se hiciera daño a si mismo él estaba en el mismo lugar en donde vio hacer los saltos a esa mujer-pez y su pájaro. Ahogo un grito de frustración. No era un sueño, lo que estaba presenciando es real. Debió haberse marchado y haber fingido que no escucho nada y ahora mismo estaría de camino a su mansión y aprovechando de que no había nadie pera llamar a uno de sus juguetes.

Detuvo sus quejidos al ver a Rin nadar hacia donde estaba la gaviota y recargo sus brazos en la orilla de la piscina y dejaba mostrar su cola en la superficie. Miro que ella le sonreía a la gaviota.

– ¿Cómo me salió Oliver?

_Graznido_

– Menos mal, siempre quise hacer ese tipo de saltos – le acaricio su cabeza emplumada – ¿Puedes creerlo Oliver? ¡Este lugar tiene un océano! Aunque es muy pequeño – dejo de acariciarlo y nado hacia atrás.

_Graznido_

– Piscina, océano llevan el mismo significado ¡Tienen agua! – rio alegremente mientras se sumergía para después ascender y recargar en la orilla de concreto para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras seguía sonriéndole al ave – jamás regresare a esa prisión

_Graznido, graznido_

– ¡YA LO SE! – Le grito para después cruzarse de brazos y hacer un mohín – pero no me interesa – se sumergió completamente hasta el fondo de la alberca.

_GRAZNIDO GRAZNIDO_

– Si, solo es que sentía que no he tocado el agua en décadas – se arrojó agua a la cara – es una delicia – le sonrió con un pequeño sonroso en sus mejillas.

En algún momento de la conversación de Rin y su plumero el empezó a acercarse a la puerta con la intención de irse de ese lugar y tal vez ir al psiquiatra más cercano. Pero el no tuvo cuidado con el rechinido de la puerta y ese pequeño ruido vasto para llamar la atención de la rubia y esa gaviota llamada Oliver.

Todo quedo en silencio. Ninguno de los tres se movía. El rubio no dejo de insultarse mentalmente a si mismo por lo estúpido y descuidado que fue al abrir esa maldita puerta. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de Rin y Oliver. De la gaviota no había mucho que decir. Pero de la rubia era otra historia. Se notaba la sorpresa y el horror en toda su cara más su piel blanca pareció volverse aún más pálida. Un poco más y será transparente.

Sus ojos estaban igual o más abiertos de los que el tubo al descubrir lo que ella era. No es una gran sorpresa de que ella se muestre asustada.

– KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA

Se tapó los oídos al escuchar ese poderoso grito. Observo a la chica agitar descontroladamente su escamosa cola y en el proceso salpicaba agua mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas y movía su rostro de un lado a otro. Genial. Ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Repitió una y otra vez – ¡NO LLEVO NINGÚN DÍA AQUÍ Y UN HUMANO YA SABE LO QUE SOY! ¡DELATARA LO QUE SOY A LOS DEMÁS HUMANOS! ¡QUÉ DEBO HACER! ¡QUÉ DEBO HACER! ¡QUÉ DEBO HACER!

_GRAZNIDO GRAZNIDO_

– ¿Eh? – se tranquilizó de repente y miro al pájaro que sacudía rápidamente sus alas.

_GRAZNIDO GRAZNIDO GRAZNIDO_

– ¿Estás seguro? – dudo por un momento.

_GRAZNIDO_

–… De acuerdo

La escucho decir mientras volvió a sumergirse de nuevo al agua. No supo porque pero la forma en que chillo ese pajarraco no le gustó nada. Antes de que pudiera marcharse la rubia salió del agua y fue "volando" hacia él. De su boca salió únicamente un pequeño "¿Eh?" antes de ser derribado por ella y rodar junto con su asaltante por el desolado pasillo de la escuela y su atacante terminara sobre él.

Cuando vio la posición en la que estaban se sintió un poco extraño y excitado en cuanto a esto. Era como tener a una chica sobre él (algo muy común para él) solo que la chica que está encima de él era una creatura mitológica. Antes de decir nada sintió una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo causándole un insoportable dolor. Para su suerte no duro mucho, pero eso no evito que él se sintiera furioso con la responsable.

– ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA JODER! – grito con los dientes apretados a la rubia mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

– Lo siento…

Se detuvo por un momento al escucharla hablar.

– Pero voy a tener que quitarte la vida

* * *

**Primero que nada, dije que seria electrizante :3**

**Segundo, estoy segura de que no anticiparon de que Oliver fuera una gaviota :) Pensaba en hacerlo un tritón pero me dio la sensación de que iba a ser algo obvio (-_-) así que pensé en algo que puede ser de la especie marina y sepa algo de la vida moderna sin correr riesgo de ser atrapado y no le presten demasiada atención :3 Y ahí fue cuando me vino la idea en que debía ser una gaviota xD Perdón para aquellos que querían que fuera un tritón U.U Por cierto, ****tal vez este fic tenga uno o dos capítulos más de lo que anticipe... como sea lamento mucho la espera ñ_ñ**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**ShadoShiro: **Perdón se este capitulo no haya aclarado mucho tus dudas respecto a Rin, pero si quieres saberlo tendrás un poquitín más xD lo se soy mala

**Citlalli: **Tienes mucha razón, a Rin le queda muy bien la actitud entre una chica que es ingenua pero también el ser una Tsundere. De algún modo Rin es aun más kawaii si tiene una de esas dos o ambas :3 muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia :D

**mayde hitsuhina lenxrin: **Descuida no eres la única que quiere ver sufrir a Len si el llega a actuar de una manera muy arrogante y haga con o sin esa intención hacerle daño a la gente a su alrededor u.u espero que te haya gustado esta continuación.

**Dianis Mar: **Lo siento si este capitulo no fue muy preciso en cuanto al comportamiento de Rin si es inocente o no, pero no te preocupes todo eso se aclarara un poco más adelante :)

**RominaEster: **Siento mucho haber tenido que hacerte esperar, espero que este capitulo te haya entretenido un poco ñ_ñ por cierto, si no dejara un poco de suspenso al final uno que otro capitulo entonces este fic no seria tan emocionante... HeeHee :D

**Leesli De Taisho: **Me da mucho gusto de que mi fic te este gustando, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :3

**Y también un agradecimiento a ****America hernandez, Dianis Mar, Leesli De Taisho y a paolamotamolina por los favoritos y a los seguidores de este fic.**

**Quisiera darles dos avisos... **

**Gracias a un comentario de sofiaalexandra en**** "Fantasma del pasado" estoy pensando en hacer un punto de vista de Len en que sintió por Rin y porque se comporto como un verdadero imbécil con ella. **

**El segundo, es en que planeo hacer otros dos fics. Lo se, se lo que piensan, he hecho muchos fics nuevos en un periodo de tiempo muy corto al que usualmente tardo en hacer uno nuevo. Pero que puedo decir, veo una cosa que llama mi atención y no puedo evitar que una nueva idea para un fic cruce por mi mente u.u Posiblemente esos dos fics que hare sean del tipo Horror y Romance o.O Pero de algo que deben estar muy seguros es en que tendrá RinxLen, de eso que no les quede ninguna duda :)**

**Siendo eso todo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y agradecería mucho loes reviews :D**


End file.
